The purpose of this Phase I project is to design, develop and evaluate the prototype OTSS system. In the first months of our project, we will create the content for the patient assessment and monitoring tools. At the same time, we will be working on the adaptation of the technical platform and development of the web interface. OTSS will be developed using our proprietary CERTAS platform. Following system development and testing, we will conduct a small trial with patients on buprenorphine therapy and their providers (3 providers and 9 patients) to obtain feedback on their use of the system. Lastly we will develop a list of modifications for the proposed Phase II version of the system based on the feedback obtained from our trial.